


Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Recovery of shedevil628 ficsPart5
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lay in his bed in the 6th year Slytherin boys dormitory; they'd only been here a day and he already wanted to leave. Snape was teaching Defense this year, a man named Horace Slughorn would be handling Potions. Something didn't feel right to Harry, he felt like…he was being watched. He sat up with a light growl and began methodically checking himself and his possessions (Draco included) for any spying spells. Deadly rage washed through his veins when he found several, a flick of his wand removed them but still his anger remained. He layed back down and Draco (still asleep) rolled against him and layed his head on Harry's chest. He'd have to check their stuff periodically; he had no way of discovering who had spelled his stuff, but when he found out… Draco whimpered in his sleep and Harry wrapped an arm around him. He heard Theodore Nott talking in his sleep and rolled his eyes, the moron was dreaming of Tracy Davis. Crabbe and Goyle were both snoring; all in all it was a normal night, so why did he feel so-

He heard movement and stopped breathing to listen better, another creaking sound. "P-potter is that you?"

"I'm still in bed so no."

"Harry what…" Draco sat up. Harry leaned over and turned the light on, his blood ran cold, Draco screamed and Nott began whimpering, Crabbe and Goyle woke.

Inferi.

Seven Inferi.

"Harry." Draco was shaking and clinging to his arm. Nott and Goyle were closest to the door, the Inferi hadn't moved yet. "Nott, Goyle go get teachers now." They ran, Crabbe scampered over and climbed onto the bed behind Draco and him. The Inferi moved closer, he ran through every spell he knew and the only one he thought would work…well, it wasn't exactly advisable to use the Fiendfyre curse inside. He grabbed his wand and the Inferi moved, Fuck! He shoved Crabbe and Draco off of the bed and growled as he was pinned to the bed, one Inferi held each of his limbs, another yanked his hair back to expose his throat, the sixth covered his mouth and the seventh pulled out a wicked looking blade. "Harry!" Draco moved to help him and Crabbe held the blond back. He heard footsteps on the stairs, the blade pierced his chest, Draco screamed again, the blade sunk down less than a centimeter from his heart. Something broke inside him, he wretched his right leg out of its grip and slammed his bare foot into the Inferi that had been holding it. Another forceful kick sent the one holding the blade back into the wall, "Ah." A quiet pain filled sound left his lips the knife cut down to his bellybutton. He slammed a hand through the left side Inferi's stomach, yanked the blade out of himself and beheaded the last two Inferi, the door was thrown open. All of it occurred in less than 35 seconds, Darkness entered Harry's vision.

Harry woke in the Hospital wing, "Harry? Thank God you're awake!" Draco was holding his hand he sat up and winced when his cross fell against the newly healed cut.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour." Draco had tear tracks on his face, alight tug on his hand was enough to prompt the blond to climb onto his lap.

"I'm fine Draco, were you afraid?"

"Yes…I-, I thought that…that they were going to cut your heart out."

"So did I."

"Mr. Potter are you alright?" The Headmaster looked concerned, the various heads of house stood behind him.

"I'm fine. How did the Inferi get into our dorm?"

"We don't know." Harry felt his eyebrow twitch.

"You don't know? You are the headmaster aren't you? How can you not know?" his voice grew softer as he spoke a chill entered the air.

"Well Mr. Potter sometimes-"Harry flicked his hand and the curtains closed around the Hospital bed, Draco giggled lightly and lay on the bed tugging Harry down beside him.

They were walking by the Forbidden Forest when a scream left Draco's lips, Harry turned just in time to be jumped on by a werewolf. Its jaws opened he caught them in a vice like grip, upper jaw in his right hand, lower in his left. "Draco close your eyes." He pulled, the lower jaw was ripped off and he slammed his steel toed boot into the pathetic creature's stomach. Several of its ribs broke beneath his boot. "Incedio." The werewolf tried desperately to escape the flames that quickly consumed it. It was burned alive in a matter of seconds; Harry watched the flames and listened to its whimpers. Surprisingly, he felt absolutely nothing. "H-harry?" he turned back to Draco and pulled him up spinning him around so he wouldn't see the dying wolf.

"You can open your eyes, just don't look back." He pulled Draco up to the castle.

He was more paranoid than he'd ever been in his entire life, he sat at a different spot than usual during dinner and the fourth year who sat in his spot died from a poisoning. Every sound drew his eyes, nothing could calm him.

Draco dragged him into the shower, apparently hoping that the hot water would relax Harry's tense muscles. He'd warded the bathroom to an insane point and watched Draco peel his shirt off. Harry removed his own clothes and kissed Draco lightly.

The hot water washed over them as Harry lifted Draco against the wall, a quick (probably too quick) preparation and Harry was inside. He groaned at Draco's breathless moan and covered the whimpering blonds mouth with his own. "H-harry fuck me." Draco had never said such a thing before, Harry smirked, a dark, dangerous smirk. He lifted Draco up and pressed him down at the same time as he slammed roughly up. "Uh! Harry not so hard…" he laughed chillingly and slammed into him with twice the original force, Draco shrieked and clung, his nails slicing into Harry's recently tattooed shoulders. "Nhh, Harry h-harder."

"That's what I thought."

The moonlight cast shadows over the dorm room; Harry smoked his third cigarette and watched Draco sleep. Instinct kept him awake; something was going to happen…again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had his arm wrapped around Draco, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on the blond's bare hip. "Mmm Harry?" He turned dark green eyes onto the blonds naked form.

"Yes Draco?"

"Did you hear that?" Harry held back a groan and flicked on the lights after covering Draco with a blanket, no need to give their dorm mates a free show. Fuck my life, a Vampire. Are you goddamned kidding me? "Oy VampTramp what the fuck are you doin in here?"

"A man paid me to kill a boy named Harry Potter."

"Yeah well if you run now I won't skin you alive and use your flesh to make a raincoat for my husband."

"Hah as if a mere child could…"

"Incedio." The Vampire screamed in pain as he flailed around the room, his dorm mates awoke panicking and Harry flicked the curtains closed before returning to Draco's rather delectable form. The flaming Vampire was their problem now, heh flaming Vampire.

Potions was a bitch, Slughorn was constantly trying to get his attention. Draco was oddly afraid of the rather fat Professor, apparently he creeped Draco out. He's too nice, was Draco's main complaint. "Hello Mr. Potter and haha Mr. Potter! How are you today?"

"Fine Professor." Draco pressed closer to his side and clung to his hand with both of his smaller and paler ones.

"Harry is that a new tattoo?"

"Yep."

Sixth year was a pain in the ass and it had only been a month, Harry slept lightly and woke easily, Draco jumped at every sound, (and when he jumped he typically ended up in Harry's arms; not that Harry didn't like it but still…) Slughorn had invited them to a party tonight, and unfortunately Draco wanted to go. "Haarrryyy, let's go!" The only time Harry enjoyed hearing Draco use that whining, pleading tone was when he was in him, now it was just moderately irritating. He forced himself up and allowed Draco to pull the white shirt, (that wasn't quite thick enough to cover up Harry's tattoo's), over his broad shoulders. A few moments and Draco pressing him into robes, (Harry hated robes, he'd rather be a muggle if only so he'd never have to wear them again), and they were walking down to Slughorn's office. Come to think of it, there were a lot of reasons Harry liked muggles better. For instance they weren't pussies like wizards were, what you need a spell to kill and torture? Can't do it with your own two hands? No computers, no TV, no IPods…The wizarding world sucked dick. Thinking about all the Family Guy episodes he was missing made him feel twitchy.

"Ah and here are the Potters! Welcome, welcome." Slughorn patted both of their backs and Harry spent the next few hours in utter hell. For once his grades were a disadvantage. When they finally left Harry lifted Draco, (albeit carefully), against the wall and told him in no uncertain terms that he was never going to another Slugclub meeting again. Though Draco proved he still didn't fear Harry by giggling and kissing his nose.

"Harry…Harry…Harry…"

"What?"

"Pay attention to me!" Harry grinned, a chilling and dark twisted version of a smile really and pulled Draco to him. Several minutes, gasps, moans and hair tugs later and Harry's shirt was off, his hair a mess and his back bleeding. Draco lay beneath him whimpering and moaning, his nails cutting into Harry's back. "Mmm Harry…" A rough bite pierced Draco's bottom lip and the beautiful blond's silvery eyes teared up, a flinch crossing his features. "Oh poor baby, did I hurt you?" His tone was dangerous, as it always was after he got a taste of Draco's blood. At times the younger boy would tease him and say he was part Vampire, for Draco's sake, he hoped it wasn't true. "Ow Harry…be nice." Nice? Nice? Draco wanted him to be nice? He thought about that for a moment and then braided his fingers through Draco's hair before yanking his head back to sink his canines into the blond's throat. "Ah!" You'd think Draco would be used to stuff like this by now… the blond's fingers pulled hard enough at Harry's hair that he pulled some of it out. Harry released his throat and gave him a bloody grin, Draco shuddered. "H-harry please heal my neck." He rolled his eyes but obeyed even though they both knew it would be bleeding again within moments. He moved to bite Draco's shoulder and his hair was again caught, "No Harry be gentle." He stared incredulously at Draco for a long moment before brushing his lips lightly over the blond's. "Good, remember Harry gentle." Harry growled and sank his teeth into Draco's earlobe. "Ow…" He smirked after letting go, Draco's response had come out more as a moan than a complaint. His pretty little masochist. Though it was a good thing that Draco was a masochist, Harry's sadism would probably drive him insane otherwise.

Harry held Draco by his hips while the shower water washed the blood off of the shaking blond. The shaking was the result of a mixture of several orgasms and the fact that Harry had terrified him beyond belief by literally drinking some of his blood. The rest of the blood the blond had lost, (enough that he needed a blood replenishing potion), was all over the two and their sheets. Though the house elves would replace them before they left the shower. "Harry, I want a hug." Draco buried his face into Harry's neck and shivered as he was pulled close. "Are you afraid of me?" Draco froze for an instant and his nails dug into Harry's back before he took a deep breathe to respond, "Not usually, sometimes though I'm afraid you're really going to hurt me."

"I'd never really hurt you baby. You know that." The water was cold before Draco answered.

"I-I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course I love you."

"Prove it." Harry controlled the annoyance he felt.

"How?"

"I let you be rough and violent, now it's time for you to do what I want." Harry smiled.

"Oh is it?"

"Yes." Harry's hands went to Draco's hips and clenched just hard enough to draw a gasp from the blond.

"And what do you want little Princeling?"

"I want you to be sweet and gentle and slow."

"Slow? Gah, I don't know that may be difficult for me."

"Too bad."

"Bossy baby."

"Damn straight." Harry laughed and kissed Draco as softly as he could, his grip on the blond's hips loosened and his fingertips trailed up Draco's back. Draco wanted slow, sweet and gentle? Well he'd get it; Harry would give Draco whatever he wanted.

Draco lay flat on his back his fingers braided through Harry's, gasping and moaning softly in time with Harry's slow deep thrusts.

"God Harry faster!"

"Faster? I thought you wanted slow?"

"Nhh, faster please, please!"

"Heh, tell me I'm always right."

"Ugh you're occasionally right." Draco gasped it out sounding breathless.

"Good 'nough" he pulled back and slammed into Draco with as much force and speed as he could, Draco screamed, Thank God for silencing spells.

"Oh Harry more, more!"

Twenty minutes later they lay side by side, Harry was, (shockingly) smoking. Draco brushed his fingers over Harry's Por Eternidad tattoo, "I love this tattoo." His thumb ran over it again and he kissed Harry's cheek. It was odd, Harry thought, no blood, no bruises, and still he wasn't itching for any. He just felt…content? Calm? Happy? Perhaps a combination of the three. Draco rolled over and rested his head on Harry's chest, one of the brunette's arms wrapping tight around him. Peaceful, he felt serene and calmer than he had in weeks, they fell asleep rather quickly.

"Harry I have a bad feeling." Draco was looking up at the Headmaster, they were in the Great Hall for dinner and Draco, (as per usual), was perched on Harry's knee.

"About?"

"Well…Did you see the Headmasters hand? It looks like it was cursed. Harry…Harry I think he's dying."

At that very moment a boy across from them spoke swiftly to his friends, "Did you hear? Deatheater attack in Sussex, the Dark Lord has returned!"

Fuck.

Albus Dumbledore was definitely dying. Harry had watched him like a hawk the last few days and it was blatantly obvious. The only question was what the fuck would he and Draco do after Dumbles was dead? Well the answer was also obvious, Harry would do what he'd always done, protect Draco to the best of his ability and hope it was enough.

The safest place to be, Harry knew, was where the enemy least expected you, therefore he'd decided that he and Draco would spend the summer in Knockturn Alley. A risk? Yes. But as a Dark wizard, Harry truly did belong there. And he'd be damned if anyone would stop him from going where he wanted. It had taken quite a bit of convincing but Sirius had headed out to live in the French countryside, Harry had told him he'd have a better chance of survival if he only had to worry about Draco and himself.

Harry lay flat on his back Draco sat on his stomach staring at him. "Harry…" Draco breathed the dangerous boy's name in a pleading tone. His fingers went into Harry's dark hair and he leaned down to kiss him desperately.

Draco held his hand tightly as they walked through Hogsmeade, their fingers were braided together. Sometimes Draco would wince at the sound of their wedding rings scraping together. "H-harry…"

"What?" He looked up to where Draco was pointing and swore loudly, Deatheaters. A killing curse flew at them and Harry yanked Draco to the ground. Someone threw a Reducto at the pillar above them and Harry covered Draco with his body to prevent him from being hit with pieces of stone. "H-harry are you alright?"

"I'll be fine babydoll." But his back was split and bleeding, "Draco we need to move." Another block of stone came flying toward them. "Now!" He hauled Draco up and yanked him into the Hogs Head. "Stay here."

"Harry!" Goddamn his sudden care for other living things! He scooped up a terrified third year girl and took a Crucio to the back to protect her and her friends. It took a quick moment to get them all into a shop and he turned back to the Deatheaters just as the Aurors apparated in. About fuckin time! Draco through himself into his chest and locked his arms around his neck. "Are you okay Harry?"

"I'm fine."

He'd only been in the Hospital wing twice and he already hated it more than anything. The perfect white walls, the neat orderly beds. Draco lay curled at his side while Harry contemplated the best escape route. Madame Pomfrey had made him drink eight potions, his back hurt like fuck, he had a headache and his biggest problem (no pun intended) was that he was really, really hard. He wanted to nail Draco right now! But he couldn't. This fuckin sucks.

Harry paced and thought, two months into school and he had been attacked several times…it was almost as if Dumbles was allowing it to occur. He growled at that and glanced over at Draco's sleeping form. Draco had almost been harmed and that was unforgivable.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter Four

Harry packed slowly Draco sat on the bed watching him. The year had gone by very quickly, Albus Dumbledore was dead. Harry felt oddly…cold. A memory assaulted him for but an instant.

His boots hit the floor with minimal noise as he walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. "Do it Nott! Do it!" Bellatrix Lestrange was practically foaming at the mouth with glee. Theodore Nott stood, wand pointed at Albus Dumbledore looking terrified. Snape shoved him aside and cast the curse himself, Dumbles fell, Harry walked away.

He shook his head and returned to his task. "Harry? What are we going to do now?" Draco was staring at the window as he spoke.

"Same thing we always have." He walked over to the blond and braced his hand against the wall.

"What's that?"

"Survive." He kissed the blond forcefully and was surprised to note that the smaller boy was crying.

"Don't be afraid Draco; I'll take care of you."

"I know."

People were strangely silent as they rode the train home. Draco sat leaning into his side, his beautiful silver eyes closed. Every few moments Draco would shiver and Harry held him tighter. Draco held his hand tightly as they walked through Kings Cross. "H-harry where are we going?" Harry glanced back at the blond and smiled gently at him, Draco's eyes were filled with tears. Harry lit a cigarette and pulled Draco closer to him as he strode through the crowded building. They walked through the Leaky Cauldron and Harry stalked into Knockturn. "Harry I don't like it in here…" Draco looked fearfully around the dark streets and Harry smirked coldly.

"Well I do."

Draco lay against his chest in the dark, cold hotel room. Harry's fingers drummed a rhythm on his pale bare back. "Harry…how long will we stay here?"

"All summer." He lit a cigarette and blew out lazy smoke rings.

"I-I don't want to…"Draco spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"What?"

The blond sat up and glared at him, the blankets pooling in his naked lap.

"I don't want to!"

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do Draco?"

"I don't know, can't we go somewhere else?"

"No."

"Why!"

"Because there is nowhere else."

"Why can't we stay in Diagon Alley?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well I do."

"I don't care." Big mistake.

"You don't care what I want! You don't care if I'm scared!"

"Draco…Go to sleep."

"No! Answer me!"

"I care now shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"NO! Do not talk to me like that. I am fucking sick of this. I'm not staying in Knockturn."

"Oh and where the fuck are you gonna go?" Draco rolled out of the bed and began to pull his clothes on.

"To Diagon Alley."

"No you aren't." Harry reached over and yanked the blond back to the bed.

"Let go!" Draco shrieked and tried to twist out of Harry's iron clad grasp.

"No, you are not leaving me. Ever."

"I hate you."

He almost did it. He stopped himself with his left hand an inch from Draco's flinching face. The blond whimpered tearfully.

"Draco I'm sorry. I love you alright? We'll go to Diagon in the morning okay?"

"Okay…I love you."

"Draco you know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

"I know Harry. It's okay don't cry."

"I'm not-"

He was.

Diagon Alley was, as always, filled with people, this was where Draco belonged, Harry realized with a jolt. Draco belonged in the light, and Harry...in the darkness.

Hatred filled him, hatred and spite and he held grudges. Draco was sweet and angelic and forgiving. He was a little saint and Harry might as well be the son of the Devil. He should leave Draco alone…he should let him go…it would be better for him. Wouldn't it?

Draco giggled and held onto him as they walked through the sunlit streets; Harry scowled at the painful light from behind his nearly black sunglasses. A cigarette between his lips.

Draco twirled and people smiled at him, pale, blond, beautiful. Filled with love and life. Unlike Harry. He was filled with rage and death. He belonged in the shadows, never in the light, never. Yet here he was, following his little angel into the light. After he'd tried to pull his sweet baby into the darkness. This was no life for Draco, being hauled all over Sam Hell by Harry. Being pulled through hatred, pain and torment. Being tainted by Harry's evilness. Harry was a sinner…but, Every Saint has a past, and every Sinner a future. Still, Draco deserved better than him. Much better.

Draco bounced on the bed; giggling moonlight fell over him, illuminating the room. Harry smiled at him and caught the beautiful blond mid-jump, "I love you baby boy."

"I love you too my Dark Prince."


End file.
